Shadowy Storms
by Azzy-Cat
Summary: Harry was left with the Dursleys suffering from their abuse. Then one day a stranger saves him and his cousin from a terrible future and his own death.
1. Rush

Disclaimer: I am not richer than the queen, therefore I do NOT hold any delusions of owning Harry Potter.

* * *

As we all know after the death of Lily and James Potter their son was placed in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley; Harrys apparent only living relatives. After taking him in quite reluctantly they kept only to make their own personal servant. This brings us to the present day, where young Harry is in his closet under the stairs crying his poor silent heart out. He was four years old and nursing a second degree burn on his hand. He had burned some eggs and the Dursleys wanted to punish him for it. He accidentally let out a sob; he stilled wondering if he had been heard. The thundering of stairs confirmed his fears; he started to shake. The small child heard the door open and felt the pulling of his hair. He feared that he may loose his scalp this time.

"This, this is the last time boy! I don't care what those freaks say. Nobody is ever going to come for you and nobody wants you." Vernon told him as he beat Harry, who never screamed or made a word as he felt bones break. But he felt something besides that, something building. It had always been building ever since his first smack. It was on the brink, he didn't know what it was but his body could no longer hold it. He blacked out when he felt the full force kick to his head, while he lay curled on the floor. He felt the thing release from his body, but he didn't stay conscious enough to know when he had been thrown into his cupboard.

"Damn freak," Vernon grumbled, marching back up the stairs. He didn't see his own son shaking in horror and terror. Staring at his own father as if he thought he himself would be struck. He never saw Dudley go to the phone as soon as his back was turned. Nor would he ever know that Dudley had the Police. Dudley was scared, he loved his cousin but never showed it; he knew what would happen. Dudley was very worried that this time Harry might not wake up, he didn't want Harry to die.

Aleksander Cherny was not a happy man, he had just arrived in 'jolly' old England and was on his was to a conference. He had better things to be doing than sitting and listen to people talk. His daughters birthday was in just three days and he had yet to buy a present. He had spilt coffee on his suit and it was stained horribly. Just as he was about to grab the handle he felt it, that unmistakable feeling of a magical pulse. While yes, he was going to a conference with muggles he was a wizard. This one was light, just a tingle. Then he felt it again but stronger, but he again tried to open the door. Feeling nothing he walked on thinking to the problem had been solved.

"Alexander, I see you have arrived safely. The conference is just about to begin." A older muggle showed the dark haired man into the correct room. He only received a curt nod, thinking his job was finished the muggle went to turn away.

"If you can not pronounce my name correctly then call me Mr. Cherny." The muggle stiffened at the cold tone and nodded. He ten scurried away, hoping to never see that man again. Entering the room he sneered at the occupants in it and took his seat. That's when he felt it, the last magical surge of a magical person in deep distress. He wondered why this was being ignored, in the back of his mind he heard a voice telling him to go to the source. He needed to know why no one had taken care of the problem after the first surge. "I am sorry, but I have a phone call. I will return shortly." He bowed out of the room, hoping his instincts weren't leading him on a wild goose chase. Once alone he apperated out of the building and followed the surges trail. He arrived at a cookie cutter neighborhood, he hated this. Nothing good came from these places, not even in his home country.

"Sir?" he heard behind him, he turned to the voice calmly. A squib stood behind him looking quite scared. "Are you here because of the surge? Oh Merlin I hope you are." She was old and smelled of cats but she seemed kindly.

"Why?" his thick accent came through showing his annoyance. It wasn't at the woman, but at the ignorance of the surge. "Why has not anyone shown up to care for it?"

"It is the child sir," she began looking tired, "Dumbledore ordered that these surges be ignored and called outbursts." Aleksander raised his eyebrow, which was not a good claim from this Dumbledore. Surges were serious and could cause great harm if they went ignored for too long. He suddenly heard a different noise and then yelling. That's when the squib began to almost cry, "Please, help him. I don't know who you are and I don't care. I know you aren't a Death Eater, I can feel it. Just please take him somewhere safe! I can't do anything Dumbledore would find out in a second and return the boy."

Aleksander nodded, this was very bad Dumbledore was obviously not thinking for the well being of this child. Making a decision, he strode towards the home where a slap emitted from. He felt the blood wards and smiled, he got through easily. He had no ill intent for the child, therefore he was not registered. He knocked trying to take the easy approach, the door opened to reveal an oversized boy. He peeked out warily, and then flung the door open. He eyes had tears in them and he looked very scared.

"A-are you the police?" the child asked, the man could tell this was not the child but he nodded. Obviously lying to get into the house. "P-please then my daddy is scaring me. He hurts my cousin and makes me act like its ok. I don't like it; I think Harry is no going to wake up this time. Please help hi—"

The child began to hiccup uncontrollably, showing his fear. Aleksander walked into the house, and then stopped he felt a faint magical signature. It was in the closet confused and went towards it, opening it he found a small child who appeared to be about two or three. He was bleeding badly and appeared to be unconscious. Feeling for a pulse he found a faint one this child was giving up and apparently had every right to. He picked him up and whispered in his ear; 'this pain is over.' He looked at the frightened child in the corner of the room.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked the scared child, who nodded. Aleksander considered this carefully then decided to look for the parents. He put the smaller child on the couch. He took down the pictures of the oversized child as he went. Aleksander found them in a compromising position but he didn't care; he obliviated them only removing the image and thought of their son. Leaving the idea which he had been lost in child birth; if they came to a memory involving him he would simply not exist. Getting the small child out of their minds went much the same. Smiling at his accomplishment he rushed back downstairs and grabbed the dark haired child and the large child and went out the door. He noticed the squib still standing in the streets, he looked at her and cleared he memory too. Once she looked confused he gave the oversized boy the portkey and made sure the dark haired boy was touching it somehow.

"This is going to take you to my home. You will wait in the place you arrive, if you see little girl. You tell her that her father sent you there. Have her help little boy, see will know what to do." He looked the oversized one in the eye, who nodded very quickly. Smiling, he spoke the activation code' "Union"

Once the boys were gone he apparated back to his conference. Put his scowl back in place and opened the door; everyone was still waiting patiently.

"I am sorry for the delay," he spoke looking each one in the eye, "It was my little girl, sometimes she goes on for hours when I am gone. She does not like it, makes her upset."

"We understand Mr. Cherny; we have family of our own." One of them spoke, looking him back in the eye. "We are very interested in your product; it will help our company greatly. If we may begin the meeting, then we can begin to discuss its many applications."


	2. Arrival

I am glad to see no one is complaining the story is moving too fast. I wanted to be vague as to where our lovely Aleksander is from, just to keep you guessing. I left a hint in the last chappie to see if someone would catch it.

Disclaimer: I am not richer than the queen, therefore I do NOT hold any delusions of owning Harry Potter.

* * *

Svetlana giggled as she ran through the house, daddy wasn't home and the servants were having a fit. It was time for her bath of which she had no intention of going easily. After all what sane person would want to take a bath every day? Honestly. She only stopped when she felt the arrival of visitors. Every person who lived here was keyed to know these things. Silently Svetlana moved to the parlor which held the new comers. Her yellow eyes shining with curiosity, there was two. Both were boys one looked to be her age and the other looked like a little kid. One was obviously hurt a lot and the other was really fat.

"_**Oh! Who are you people? Where is my daddy?"**_ she asked him in her native tongue. Only to receive confused looks from the fat one. She quickly moved a piece of her light brown hair from her face, making her look determined.

"What? I don't understand." Dudley spoke to the girl, then remembered what he had to say. "You daddy sent us. Please, he needs help" He looked down at Harrys unconscious form. Harry had yet to move he just lay there, eyes closed but Dudley could almost feel the pain left on Harrys mind. Svetlana concentrated on the words for a moment, looked surprised, then nodded. Her eyes locked on Harrys small injured form.

"_**Healer Volya! Healer Volya!"**_ she screamed at the top of her lungs, making her voice echo in her homes halls; she also startled the two children on the ground. She looked at them and seemed to get a concerned yet impatient look. Svetlana moved over to them and sat on the ground with them. She held out her arms to show she wanted to hold Harry. Dudleys own arms were getting tired so he passed Harry to her. What Dudley saw next made him have a little more hope. The girl leaned down and began to whisper words into the raven haired childs ear. Dudley couldn't understand what she was saying, but he could tell they were warm ones; the kind his mother told him when he was upset. Suddenly a new man popped into the room. Svetlana saw him and motioned him over, he ran over instantly.

"_**What is wrong with this boy, little miss?" **_the Doctor asked, taking his wand out he ran diagnostics. He nearly fell flat on his ass when he saw all the problems this toddler; no FOUR year old had. He was much too small for a child his age.

"_**I do not know, they told me daddy sent them. They do not speak our language, so I could barely understand."**_

"_**We need to get him into a nice bed. Then I can start taking care of him, when your father gets home we will find the meaning of this. Now go tell your mother that we have visitors."**_ Svetlana swept from the room to find her mother. The doctor looked at the heavier boy, "What is name?" he indicated to both boys.

"…Um… Dudley Dursley…" Dudley said after a moment of confusion, he was very frightened. He wanted the man that sent them her. He was pointing to himself, then he pointed to his cousin, "This is Harrison Potter."

"I am Volya. I am…" he paused searching for the English word, "Doctor. I need to move Harrison to different room." Dudley nodded then tried to pick up Harry by himself; he managed to with some effort. Volya smiled and quickly said a spell that levitated Harrison into the air, at which point Dudley promptly fainted. Volya only shook his head and extended the spell to Dudley, with the two in tow he went to find a guest room that he could use for the two.

Once the two were deposited, he went to check on his primary patient GeAnna Cherny. She was currently on bed rest, due to having a stress-full pregnancy. She looked over at him with sweat on her face.

"**Is everything alright Healer Volya?"** she asked looked very tired as she tried to sit herself up, Volya thanked the gods she was at the end of her pregnancy and prayed that Aleksander would return soon.

"**Lay back down you silly woman, you are in no condition to move. Your body has become weak due to the child. And yes everything is fine, but it seems your husband has sent us some children to look after. Before you ask, they are not it good shape, not to worry though you know I will fix them right up before anyone can say our countries blessed name."** At this GeAnna smiled and closed her eyes to sleep this pregnancy was taking a lot out of her, but she was trying to be strong. Svetlana was a good child and tried to help her mother in every way. Everyone hoped that as the baby was born, everything would be okay.

A/N: Short I know, but this chapter is nothing but the movement between areas. I promise everything will be longer once Aleksander got home


	3. Apologize

Disclaimer: I am not richer than the queen, therefore I do NOT hold any delusions of owning Harry Potter.

Dudley woke up with a groan, his head hurt. When he opened his eyes he almost screamed but settled for a loud gasp. For in front of him was a pair of golden eyes, they filled his vision along with a delicate nose.

"W-who are you, wha- where am I?" he felt ready to cry, he remembered yesterdays events but he had no idea how he got there. Then Harrys condition came rushing back at him as the figure scooted back so he could look better at her, "Harry! Where is my cousin?"

The girl seemed to concentrate, it took her a minute and Dudley felt impatient. Finally understanding seemed to settle into her features.

"I Svetlana." She pointed to herself, looking serious then she paused again then smiled; "This is Miass Russia." Now she was frowning, like she didn't get something "Coo-sine, what is?"

"Little Miss, I do believe you mean cousin, I believe he is looking for the boy that was with him. I don't think he knows the child is next to him." Volya stepped into the room smiling, looking at Dudley "Your cousin next to you. He is in bad condition, many broken bones."

Dudley looked over at the bed next to him and relaxed when he saw Harry. He was safe, he was healing, and he never had to worry about Vernon beating him again. Dudley felt immense guilt for his past actions, he did it for self-preservation. He had to pretend to hate his smaller cousin, who only ever tried to help him. Suddenly a million thoughts crashed into him and Dudley broke down, startling the two people before him.

"What is wrong?" Volya asked the weeping child, "You are safe."

"I… I don't know how I got here! My little cousin is hurt cause of my daddy," Dudley sobbed, feeling helpless, "and I never did anything." He stiffened as he felt a pair of arms pull him into a hug. He didn't know who it was and he didn't care, he just needed a hug.

"Shoosh, it be okay." He heard Svetlana tell him, "I tell you how got here, but not now. Later when little Raven wake." She was talking about Harry, Dudley thought. He had always thought Dudley had very pretty hair; it just seemed to consume the light around it. He felt someone stroke his hair, it was larger than Svetlanas; so it was Volya.

"Go back to sleep Doodley. We talk later," Volya told him Dudley nodded and released his hold on Svetlana. Instead of lying down he cautiously moved next to Harry. He paused waiting to hear protest, when none came he laid down. "Sorry cousin, very sorry" he repeated in a whispered tone, over and over with his eyes closed until he fell asleep.

Volya, once Dudley was asleep did a scan on the large child. Besides being severely over-weight the only things wrong with him was shock and trauma. Moving to the other side of the bed where Harry was located, he opened the drawer on the night stand. There he pulled out several potions; the small child was on a firm regimen of nutrient, blood replenishing, bone repair and hardening potions. He would remain in a magical coma until his body felt healed enough for limited motion. Before he had given Harry his first potions; he had made a copy of his skeletal structure onto a parchment magically so it would be accurate. It also had a list of all the injuries and his over-all body condition. He had decided that Aleksander brought them here; he needed to know their condition when he returned.

Aleksander smiled to himself, he had managed to convince these silly British muggles that his company sold only the very best fabrics. Which they did but he managed to cut down from three days to two. He would be returning just after he checked in with a wizarding fabric branch not too far from here. He entered Diagon Alley, after walking a ways he found it. The witch behind the counter noticed him and gasped.

"I would like to speak to your manager," he stated simply, she nodded and rushed back. He heard some quick talking then the manager bustled out.

"Ah, Mr. Cherny; I see you are looking well. What brings you here," the stout woman asked looking him in the eyes.

"I came to check on my store," he looked around and noticed several customers. They all preoccupied themselves while they spoke. "And to ask a question."

"What would that be sir?" she asked him, curiosity shinning in her eyes. They moved themselves to the office.

"Who is Dumbledore, I heard the name today. I know I have heard it before, but can not remember." He honestly could not remember a thing about a person named Dumbledore, just a vague recollection. Aleksander like to stay out of the others country business, unless it concerned his own. After all, his fabric shops were one of the top ones around the world; only producing the finest fabric.

"Mr. Cherny, I sometimes forget how much you tend to keep away from foreign affairs." She chuckled. She and Cherny were almost friends so she had some leniency, when it came to him. "Albus Dumbledore has done great things for Britain, he defeated Grindelwald after all. He is also currently the Head of the British Wizengamont, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and he has the First Order of Merlin. He was also the first person to find the Great Harry Potter after Voldemorts failed attack on the Potters." Aleksander blinked, this man was obviously important. Plus, he was Headmaster of children; then why would he leave that young boy in such abusive care. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the manager, "Mr. Cherny is there anything else?"

"No, shop looks great. I am just tired now. I am going to go home and see my family." With that he stood up and left the shop quickly. Once in a safe area, he apparated to his home in Russia. When his feet the ground he took a deep breath and truly smiled for the first time in days. He was home.

"**Father!"** he heard a cry from behind him and he quickly turned around. His little girls energy was endless. **"Why did you send Harry and Do-duh- ummm Dudley! Here?"**

"**You have not been practicing your English have you?"** he said after he hugged her tightly and set her on the ground. Svetlana looked ashamed momentarily and shook her head. **"We will talk about that later, now have you been taking good care of our guests?"**

"**Oh yes daddy, Harry has not woken up yet though. Volya told me it may take a long time because he was really hurt."** She told him breaking out of her ashamed look, but now chose a look of concern. Svetlana wished the storm cloud would wake up, then she could find out more about him. **"Dudley is awake again though, he fainted yesterday. He seems to feel very bad about something.**"

"**Well, I am going to see to them after I talk to your mother. Please get Volya out here so I may speak with him."**

"**Yes, father!"** Svetlana ran quickly down the hallway, while Aleksander made his way to his wife.

"Honey, you are home early." Came her soft voice, he smiled at the sound. He looked at her swollen belly and walked forward to rub it.

"**Yes, I finished it early. I also managed to talk to the Ministries Head of Healing; and they are still unwilling to try our countries practices. They are going to be responsible for their population decreasing every year."**

"**They will catch on one day,"** Volyas voice came from behind him, **"But first we must catch up on several things. First being GeAnna here; she will be giving birth within the next couple weeks. But she will need great rest afterwards in order to recover, three children are a lot to carry."**

"See love, we are almost done. Then I can get out of this room finally!" Her honey brown eyes seemed to glow with this news; she really just wanted out of the room and be with her family. "Now, what about these new additions to the house. I can sense a need from both, but one is so very much stronger."

"**Yes, well first let me explain how they got here. I was in a meeting when I felt a magical outburst, the type that only comes from a magical child in dire need. First I ignored it, thinking someone would take care of it. Then it happened again and again, no one was coming. So I went to checking on it, then this woman came out begging me to help someone, that this Dumbledore wouldn't allow her to help. When upon getting to this house, a child answered the asking if I was the police and to help someone. I found another child locked in a cupboard he was badly abused, I put some minor healing protection on him and had him and the other child transported here. They hated it there, I made the adults forget both children's existences." ** Aleksander finished his tale, looking both adults in the eye.

"**Yes, well they are both now in a guest room. Svetlana has taken to them both quite nicely. But more pressing is the medical condition of both children. The larger one, Dudley only suffers from childhoon obesity; dieting and exercise can easily fix this. The small one Harry, suffers from many wounds. I had my finding put on this parchment for your review."** Volya passed over the parchment, both Aleksander and GeAnna looked it over their faces paling as the kept reading. Aleksander leaned over and held her tightly, she was a gentle soul he didn't want her to read this but he knew she had to.

"**I know this is early to say, but I think an Emergency Adoption is nessecary. Since they will not be returning to their previous home. I will leave you two to consider this, but I am sure the Council of Magic will not be opposed with this evidence."**


	4. Wake up

This chapter is short and for that I am sorry… But I feel I must post SOMETHING to prove that I am still going too. I am going this between classes so please bear with me…

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP things that would make me money.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harrys eyes fluttered open, then suddenly flew into a sitting position. This was NOT his Aunt and Uncles house! The room he was in could fit half of their house. Something moved next to him looking down panicked he found Dudley slowly waking next to him. At this point Harry was shaking, almost ready to cry, he had no idea where he was, or how he got there. The last thing that he remembered was his Uncle beating on him while Dudley tried to keep an indifferent mask. Harry knew when he returned to that house he would get another beating for getting him and Dudley lost.

Dudley feeling his cousins panic, slowly sat up and pulled the shaking child into his arms. He had guessed Harry would be like this when he awoke; he couldn't blame him at all. They were in a new place and as far as Harry knew he didn't know how they got there.

"Harry, shh Harry" Dudley attempted soothing his cousin who looked about frantically. "Harry I saved us, you need to relax. Everything is okay, they won't find us here."

At this Harry stilled, now feeling confused. One at his cousins clearer speech and two how he possibly could have saved them. Pulling back he looked into Dudleys ocean blue-green eyes, with questions in his own.

"I called the police Harry. They never came but someone did, they took us away. I asked them to help you… I was thinking… you…" Dudley started to cry himself; he was doing this a lot these days. "Cousin, I was scared you weren't going to wake up!" He hugged Harry tight, remembering everything his little cousin had done to protect him.

"Yes, he let me in when I felt your magic pulsing." A new voice came in, causing Harry to flinch and turn towards the new voice, he saw a tall man with a stern face, and he scared Harry very much so. "Harold Potter, someone should have stopped that abuse a long time ago." At this Harry shook his head, he was a freak, a bad boy, and needed to be punished. "Harold, no one should be beaten like that. Please let me introduce myself, my name is Aleksander Cherny, I wish for you to live with me."

Harry almost fell back at this mans bluntness; his emerald eyes were wide with fear. He stayed where he was though; running or hiding would only cause him pain. So he got up and bowed to the man and almost collapsed from the effort. Aleksander caught him before he hit the ground, he smiled at the boys effort.

"Aleksander! Are you bothering mine patient?" Came another male voice, Harry was near fainting from all the change. This man was kinder looking, but the child remained wary. "Why are you out of bed? Please return, you are too weak yet for walking."

Harry obeyed this order when Aleksander put him down. His mind relaxing at something familiar, he could do orders. He understood them, but when he lay down he stared at the bed. He listened to Dudleys excited to chatter to the two men, like he was used to them. How long had he been out?

"Harry, this is a MediWizard. A doctor for people like us, he fixed you." Dudley said making sure Harry did not start to freak again. The child had been slowly relaxing, though he would stay on guard until the two adults left.

"I just realized you have not spoken to me yet." Came Aleksanders voice, Harry looked into the mans eyes with surprise. "I introduced myself; now please do so even though I already know your name, it is polite." Harry was confused, was he to speak? He looked to Dudley who suddenly had a nervous look on his face.

"Uhhh- S-sir?" Dudley stuttered a little, he had forgotten to tell them about this. "Harry does not speak, he was never allowed to. Well, he can say one thing… but that's it. Go on Harry; show him what you can say."

"… As you wish…" was all that came out after a hesitated pause. The raven haired child looked at Aleksander as he had said that. The two adults froze in shock, surely he could say more. Maybe Dudley was joking, but judging by the look on his face he was not.

"One more thing we need to work on is all, that seems to be a growing list for you Harry," the kinder looking man said as he turned to leave, "Please make sure he take these potions Dudley, you are great help."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All right this is two pages in a half an hour, it isn't my best but I need to work on Imaginary Beginnings as well. Please disregard any small typos, but tell me of the huge blatant ones.


End file.
